Let's Play Party
"Let's Play Party" is the 31st episode of the 2nd season of Kaeloo ''and the 83rd overall. Synopsis Kaeloo decides to hold a Valentine's Day party for all of her friends, but Mr. Cat tries to ruin the party, with an ulterior motive. Plot The episode starts at a Valentine's Day party with Kaeloo as the DJ. Quack Quack and Eugly are talking with each other, while a bored Pretty sits around until she sees Mr. Cat, who is talking to Stumpy. Stumpy says that Ursula will come to the party and make out with him, when suddenly Pretty shows up and asks Mr. Cat to dance. He refuses, but anyway she drags him to the dance floor. She does a few bizarre dance moves, confusing him. She then gives him a hug, only for Kaeloo to angrily tell her to stop because there are kids watching the show. Pretty distracts Kaeloo by pointing out that Quack Quack and Eugly are hugging too. Kaeloo leaves to request them to stop, and Pretty realizes that Mr. Cat has escaped from her. She later finds him sitting on a chair and starts dancing in front of him, only to realize that he is asleep. Stumpy laments Ursula's absence before coming up with the theory that somebody at the party could be Ursula in disguise. He decides that it must be Pretty, and he pulls at her face thinking it is a mask. Mr. Cat walks up to Kaeloo and asks her whether Bad Kaeloo will be at the party, causing an offended Kaeloo to reply in the negative. Mr. Cat, determined to make her angry so that she transforms, spots Eugly heading to the bathroom and formulates a plan. He goes up to Quack Quack, who is now sitting alone on the couch, and shows him a bunch of fake, clearly edited photos on Fakebook of Eugly cheating on him with the other male characters on the show, Bad Kaeloo, and a sheep. Quack Quack doubts this, but Mr. Cat insists that it is true. Mr. Cat leaves and Eugly returns. Quack Quack is angry at Eugly since he believed Mr. Cat's lie. Kaeloo decides to see how the party is going, and she sees that Quack Quack is angry, Eugly is crying, Pretty is running around with Stumpy still attempting to rip her face off, and Mr. Cat is trying to shoot a sheep with a bazooka. Kaeloo ignores all of this and is happy that her party is so "nice". Stumpy continues to lament Ursula's absence, and Pretty tells him that Ursula probably doesn't exist, like his sister. Stumpy, angered, leaves the party and comes back in a wig, claiming to be his own sister. He needs to use the bathroom, but since he's disguised as a girl, he goes into the girls' bathroom. Kaeloo decides that she will be accepting song dedications for the dances, so Mr. Cat writes one and slips it onto the table wihout anyone seeing. Kaeloo reads out loud the note, which mentions an incident where Eugly and its writer supposedly went on a date. Quack Quack believes that it truly happened, despite Eugly's denial, and is angry. Mr. Cat writes another note, telling Kaeloo to "get angry and get her butt on the dance floor". An angry Kaeloo realizes that Mr. Cat wrote the letter, and transforms, only for him to try to dance with her. She punches him and then reverts back to normal, because she needs to go to the bathroom. At the bathroom, when she walks out, she meets Stumpy, and they both question what the other was doing in the girls' bathroom. They both agree not to tell anybody and leave. Kaeloo returns, and despite the others' clear lack of enthusiasm, decides to continue the party. Each boy will pair up with a girl, and at the end of their dance, they will kiss. Stumpy pairs up with a sheep, and when he kisses it, it kicks him so he is sent flying. He lands on Eugly and accidentally kisses her on the lips, infuriating Quack Quack. Quack Quack, Stumpy and Eugly get into a huge fight. Pretty attempts to get closer to Mr. Cat, who whacks her with a baseball bat, sending her flying into the fight as well. Pretty, Stumpy, Quack Quack and Eugly get into a full-fledged fight. Kaeloo tells everybody to stop fighting, but they don't. She sees Mr. Cat laughing at their fight and transforms, and angrily tells him that he ruined her party. Rather than apologize, he asks her to kiss him, utterly infuriating her, and she beats him up as the screen goes black. In the next scene, everybody is visibly exhausted from the fight and Mr. Cat, who has been beaten into the shape of a box by Bad Kaeloo, sarcastically notes what a great party that was. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Mr. Cat * Pretty *Stumpy Supporting Characters * Quack Quack * Eugly * Sheep Mentioned Characters * Ursula * Olaf (pictured) Trivia *This is the fourth episode where Mr. Cat tries to kiss Kaeloo, the others being "Let's Play Prince Charming", "Let's Play Baby-Sitting" and "Let's Play the End of the World". *This episode is a Valentine's Day special. * This is the second time Stumpy, Pretty, Eugly and Quack Quack get into a huge fight, the first being in "Let's Play Marriage". * Stumpy seems surprised to see Kaeloo in the girls' bathroom, but other episodes have shown that he thinks of her as female. Gallery DJKaeloo.jpg Unnamed10.jpg Images (53).jpg 4cffb7f1b8e1df3c8aae35511297b708.small.jpg Unnamed (11).jpg Unnamed (10).jpg Qq is mad.jpg|Quack Quack is mad at Stumpy for kissing Eugly DD4B356C-8ABA-4164-89FE-608CB5E0DF3A.jpeg Screenshot 20190921-001441.png 9BF48F50-B2EB-4E8F-A4AC-4C8B1C43FB70.jpeg Languages: [https://kaeloo.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Si_on_jouait_à_la_Boom'Français'''] Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Special Episodes Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Eugly as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Pretty as a Key Character Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Supporting Character Category:Episodes with Eugly as a Supporting Character